Katie Bell vs Everyone
by luverofjamesandlily
Summary: In this story, Katie Bell is falling hard for Oliver Wood, but he is oblivious to her crush. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Kitty-Kat!" I groaned as I recognized "Gred" and "Forge's" voices.

"You don't seem happy to see us!" They both began to pout.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. I just chose not to show it." I sighed. Then two pairs of arms encircled my small figure.

"Katie!" Angelina and Alicia's voices squealed.

"Hey guys! It's so good to see you!" I squealed with them.

"Sure! You're happy to see them but not us!" the twins grumbled. I smiled but then frowned as someone picked me up and held me.

"Oliver! Put me down right now!" I commanded.

"Nope!" He said and started to tickle me.

"Stop… tickling… me…now!" I managed, in gasps, to say. He didn't put me down, but he stopped tickling me. I glared at him, trying to get my glare to actually hurt him. It didn't work. "You shouldn't do that, your girlfriend might think you like me or something!" I rolled my eyes as I heard his girlfriend, Kaitlyn, call to him. Kaitlyn is Oliver's girlfriend and my ex- BEST friend.

We were best friends since we were seven, but in fourth year, Oliver asked Kaitlyn out while she knew I liked him. She gradually got more popular, (I mean, how could she not? She was dating the hottest guy at school.) and she kind of left me. Instead of the jeans and t-shirts we used to wear, she wore short skirts, tight tops, and really high heels. How in the world does she walk in those things?

Even though I have Angelina and Alicia, I still miss her. Anyway, back to reality.

"Put me down now!" I ordered. He must of realized that I needed to get out of there. He put me down as Kaitlyn walked to us.

"Hi everybody!" she announced to everybody but me.

"Hi Lynn.!" I shot back. She frowned momentarily, but then turned to Oliver.

"Hey! I thought we could get a compartment together." Oliver looked uncomfortable.

"Um, I was going to go through some new plays with Katie." I hid a smile. I was practically co-captin with Oliver. I kept him from rambeling to long, if they didn't have me, the team would die of boredom.

"I'm sure Katie doesn't mind, do you Katie?" She smiled at me, a fake smile.

"Sure, you go ahead Oliver, I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on." I smirked at them and announced," Let's go get a compartment ,guys." They all nodded.

As we walked, Alicia asked, "Why did you let her do that?"

"Because she wants a reaction, and I am not going to give it to her.."

She nodded.

"Hey, I think you should ask Jake out this year." Angelina said.

"He's really cute and he still likes you, I can tell." Alicia added.

"You know, I might.." I trailed off. As we walked to an empty compartment, I passed Jake and asked," Do you want to sit with us?" His eyes lit up, he had liked me for ages. He nodded.


	2. Author's Note, PLEASE READ!

I know, I am a completely awful person! I can't believe that I haven't given this story any attention at all, compared to my other story! I just haven't been feeling any inspiration for this one. And, I just started high school, and that was a big adjustment!

I had a lot more homework, and my actual job is crazy! You don't know how horrible I feel for not updating this story, so until I get more free time, I am going to officially put this story on break, or it's finished, whatever it's called.

It is not over though! I am going to finish this, as soon as I get everything figured out! Please bear with me and my story, and I promise the next chapter will be amazing! It will just take a while to get up.

I love you all,

Allie


	3. Chapter 2

**I apologize sooooo much for how long it has taken me to write this! I felt uninspired for a really long time, then when I tried to write more, my computer shut down and lost everything I had written. So, please enjoy!**

We had an interesting train ride, with Jake sitting with us. He mainly talked with Fred and George, turning bright red whenever I would say something to him. It was extremely uncomfortable. Eventually Alicia, Angelina, and I started our own conversation.

"Licia, what about that hot guy you wrote me about? The one who moved in down the street?" Angelina asked her. As she did, George turned and scowled at the window, for some unknown reason. Interesting.

"He's such a jerk! I talked to him like once, and he was totally rude to me." Alicia sighed, thinking about him.

"That's too bad, but it's ok. We'll find you someone, right Katie?" She asked me.

"Of course." I said, sneaking a look at George as I replied. His jaw clenched and his eyes flashed to Alicia before looking away.

I had a pretty good idea of who to set her up with. Jake had to leave suddenly, something about his brother being sick.

"That was the most awkward conversation I have ever had! He doesn't know how to talk to girls as all." Fred exclaimed as the door shut behind Jake.

Angelina agreed with him then said," Now who are we going to set Katie up with?"

Multiple suggestions rang out, including Mulciber, a nasty Slytherin, Harry, Ron, Percy, and Oliver.

I quickly vetoed them all. "Mulciber is a Slytherin, Harry is… well... Harry, Ron's your brother, Percy… he's your brother, and he's Percy! And Oliver is dating Kaitlyn."

"Notice how the only reason for Oliver was he has a girlfriend." Fred pointed out, with an evil glint in his eyes.

My eyes got wide. "And he's Oliver!" I added quickly. The twins didn't know I liked Oliver, not even Alicia and Angelina knew. Oh, I'm sure they suspected it, but I had never told them.

To my surprise, Fred didn't pursue it. Probably to store it away for later, at a more embarrassing time.

"That's true." Alicia agreed. I eyed her suspiciously also. She was never one to let a topic about guys go without fully discussing it.

The rest of the train ride passed pretty uneventfully. Before we knew it, it was time to change into our robes. Instead of all going to the bathroom, we simply kicked Fred and George out and pulled the curtain. We all had undershirts on, so it was fine. As soon as we knew for sure the boys weren't listening, we ambushed Alicia.

"George totally likes you!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"He really does!" Angelina added earnestly.

"No, he doesn't." She said, sounding convinced.

"Of course he does!" I told her. "Did you see how upset he got when Angie mentioned that hot neighbor guy?"

"No." She admitted quietly, beginning to look hopeful. "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent." Angelina promised. "If you want, I can ask Fred for you." Fred and Angelina had been dating for a few months now. They had gotten together a little before school had gotten out.

"No!" She said at once. "If he doesn't, and Fred knows, then Fred will tell him, and it will be terrible!"

"Fine, I won't." She replied, holding up her hands in mock surrender.

We decided to let the guys back in, and saw George standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Licia, wanna come with me for a minute?" He asked, still smiling, but a little worriedly now.

She gave me a startled look and agreed. He had heard the whole conversation, I bet.

They left, leaving me with Angelina and Fred. They really were adorable together. Right now, he put an arm over her shoulder, and she curled her legs up underneath herself to snuggle into his arm.

"I am going to be so left out now." I sighed.

"Why?" Fred inquired.

"You and Angie, and Oliver and Kaitlyn, and now Alicia and George." I explained.

"Oh." He said. "I'm sure Mulciber is still single. Want me to set something up?" He asked.

"No!" I said at once. He simply smiled at me. "Angie! Control your boyfriend."

She laughed, "I can't do anything."

I sighed, and looked out the window for a little bit. I only looked up when the door opened loudly. I turned and saw George and Alicia hand-in-hand. I smiled at her, and she beamed back. I let Angelina question her, and stayed quiet till we arrived. The sorting was uneventful. Some slimy-looking kids went to Slytherin, nice-looking ones to Hufflepuff, sharp-looking ones to Ravenclaw, and the best to Gryffindor, of course.

The food was amazing, as usual. I was so full I could barely move. Our little group decided to sit in the Great Hall for a while after everyone else left. Oliver came over to me, to discuss some plays he made up over the summer. Kaitlyn didn't like that very much, she came and sat right in-between us. Oliver looked annoyed.

"Kaitlyn, do you mind? We were going over some plays." He asked.

"But I'm bored." She whined.

I rolled my eyes at Angelina. She smiled back and made a face at Kaitlyn.

I got up. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked me. "We weren't done."

"Sorry, I have a headache. I can't possibly imagine why." I added, looking at Kaitlyn. She looked at me, indignant, but didn't say anything when she saw Oliver's face.

"If we want to beat everyone, we have to work!" He said strongly.

"Oliver, it's the first day back." Fred said, perplexed.

"Yeah, Oliver. Lay off till at least tomorrow." Alicia added.

He mumbled something under his breath, but settled back down. I walked away quickly. I made my way to the common room, and realized I didn't know the password. I sat next to the painting and waited for someone to come by. After a while someone came out of the room. It was Hermione.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed.

"Hi, Katie. She responded, with an eyebrow raised.

"Could you tell me the password? We stayed in the Great Hall a bit too long." I said, looking sheepish.

"Yeah, it's quidditch." She told me.

"Thank you so much!" I said, and went in the common room. I didn't feel like watching all the happy couples, so I went up to my room, which I shared with Alicia, Angelina, and a third girl named Lila. She was terribly nice, and I loved her to death. She was already there, reading a book on her bed.

"Katie!" She cried out.

"Hi, Lila. How are you?" I asked as we hugged.

"I'm fine. Summer was awfully boring, but I'm here now." She said smiling down at me. It wasn't that she was particularly tall, I was just extremely short. But it works for a chaser, I can move faster.

"Me too, never thought I would miss school." I joked.

We talked for a while, till we decided to call it a night.

**Ok, guys, you have absolute permission to hate me. I would too, but please review anyways! I love you so much, and reviewing literally makes my day! Good reviews, bad reviews, any of them! I would love to hear any sort of feedback, because I am always improving! Thanks again.**

** Love, Allie**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here you go! Read and review, please! And please excuse everyone's ages, I kind of experimented with them, so they don't line up with the book, exactly. **

I awoke to shouting.

"Oliver! It's the second day we've been here. It's also 4:00 in the morning. If you don't leave our room in the next seven seconds I am going to cut off your-"Alicia's oh-so-happy voice was cut off.

"Wood, I wouldn't doubt Alicia, not when she's tired. Go away." This was Angelina's voice. She still sounded half asleep.

"You have 2 seconds." Alicia added.

I looked up through blurry eyes to see Wood hesitate before turning to the door and leaving.

"I'm going to murder that boy." Lila hissed as he left. If I had been more awake I would have been shocked, Lila wouldn't hurt a fly. Oh well. I closed my eyes and rolled over.

Then what seemed like only a few moments later, someone bounced onto my bed.

"Katie." There was a pause for my response, for which I groaned and rolled over. "Katie!" This time they shook my shoulder.

"Yes?" I mumbled.

"It's time for breakfast." I opened one eye and saw Angelina grinning at me.

"How are you so happy this early? It should be illegal." I practically moaned to her.

"I know. But you don't want to miss breakfast!" She said. "And I think you should get in the bathroom before Alicia does. I think I heard her saying something last night about dressing special for George. Who knows how long that can take?" She smiled.

"Thanks for the tip." I managed to get up and ready before Alicia woke up. I didn't bother waiting for the girls, who knew how long they could take. I ran into the twins in the common room.

"Is Alicia up there?" George asked, craning his neck, trying to see up the stairs.

"Yep, she just woke up though, so I don't know how long she'll be." He decided to wait, and Fred waited for Angelina.

I walked through the doors and almost walked straight back out when I saw Kaitlyn practically on top of Oliver, making out. I gagged, but walked to the very end of the table, far away from the couple. My plan was to eat fast and escape before they surfaced for air. But, of course, that didn't happen.

"Katie!" Oliver called down to me. "Come sit here." I gave him a disbelieving look, got up, and walked out. I don't know why he was there instead of waiting for us outside, but I assumed he wasn't planning on making us practice today. He obviously found something better to do, instead of practice. I was still incredibly hungry though, so I made a detour to the kitchen. Being friends with the twins has its perks. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I was surrounded by house elves. I quickly searched through them all to find my favorite, a house elf named Mitzi. She's been the one to help me when I come to the kitchen since I was a first-year.

"Hi, Mitzi." I called when I found her.

"Hello, Miss Katie." She squeaked, as she ran up to stand by my side. "What can Mitzi get for you today?"

"I was thinking some toast and bacon, with hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Of course, I will bring that to you soon. Go sit!" She ordered, as I continued to stand there. I laughed, and went to sit.

The food came quickly. I ate and left, trying to not be late on my first day of classes. I was so glad Oliver was a year older than me, he was a sixth-year this year, and I was a fifth-year. The twins were also sixth years, and Angie and Alicia were both fifth-years.

I wouldn't see him at all today, if I could avoid him at lunch and dinner. I crossed my fingers and hoped I could. I had History of Magic first, with Angelina and Alicia, and the Ravenclaws. I had just nodded off when a piece of paper came flying at my head, hitting me in the cheek. I jerked awake and looked around to see Angelina smirking at me. I opened up the note to see her curly letters filling up the first line of the paper.

**So, Alicia and I know you like him. **

I looked up at her helplessly. I didn't even know what to say. Before she could give me a knowing smirk, I bent my head over the paper and scribbled out a reply.

_I have no idea who you__'re talking about._

I looked around to make sure no one was watching and tossed the paper back to her. She rolled her eyes as she read it. In a few seconds the paper was back in front of me.

**Sure you do, but just to make you feel better, I'll write it. You like Oliver Wood. **

My eyes widened and I wrote furiously across the paper.

_I do not! He is a very good friend of mine…_

But even my written excuse sounded feeble. I threw the paper back sullenly, refusing to look at her. I could tell she was laughing at me without even looking.

**Honey, you can't even lie through writing. It's okay, Alicia and I are going to help you get his attention away from that awful girl. I hate her. **

I was the one to roll my eyes this time. What guy would look twice at me with Kaitlyn around? I wasn't bad to look at, but my blonde verging on light brown hair was long and usually up in a ponytail, I was very short at 5 foot 1, and I usually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Kaitlyn had pretty black hair that was always either curled or up in an extravagant hair-do, was very tall at 5 foot 10 with super long legs, and she always dressed like she was about to hit a club. Very hooker-ish, might I add.

I didn't respond to Angelina and I could tell she was annoyed I didn't ask her how she was going to help me. As soon as class was over I was being chased by the two girls I thought were my friends. I couldn't handle talking to them right now so I tried to run for it.

"Katie!" Alicia called as I hurried away. I pretended to not hear them, just quickened my pace. I darted through an empty passage-way, to run straight into an extremely well-built chest.

"Oof!" The person exclaimed as we fell backwards, on top of whoever it was. "What-" I cut them off by placing my hand over their mouth, muffling them. I paused, waiting to hear Angelina and Alicia walk by, complaining about how difficult I was.

Only then did I remove my hand from their mouth. I turned to face the person and wished I hadn't.

"Hello, Katie, fancy meeting you here." Oliver said casually, as if he ran into people all the time. I groaned, to which Oliver smirked.

"Not happy to see me? I've been looking for you since breakfast. Why did you run away so fast?"

"Sorry, but I don't particularly enjoy watching you and_**her**_suck each other's faces off. " I knew I sounded bitter, so I got up off the floor and collected all of my things.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a crime to kiss my girlfriend." He retorted, sounding annoyed.

I automatically stiffened at the word "girlfriend". I didn't respond, because I didn't want to argue, and I didn't even have anything to argue with. He was allowed to make out with his girlfriend. I inwardly shuddered at the word. I finished grabbing my things and walked away.

I heard him mutter something to himself as he chased after me.

"Katie! Katie, wait." He called, but I sped up. I had potions next and I was already late. Snape would be pleasant. I had just made it to the door when a hand clasped my elbow, pulling me away from it.

"Katie, what is going on?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Merlin, Oliver. I have to go in there, I'm already late!" I gestured to the door. "Snape is going to kill me!"

"I wouldn't say kill, detention sounds much more reasonable." I closed my eyes to help guard against that voice. When I opened them again, Snape was still standing against the door, smirking ever so slightly down at me.

"I'm sorry Professor. It was my fault Katie was late." Oliver jumped in.

"Fine, you can join Ms. Bell tonight at 8 for detention as well." I opened my mouth to protest. I hardly wanted to spend detention with Oliver, when I was trying to avoid him, but Oliver stepped on my foot, not quite gently, and I closed it again. I would probably only get more detention.

Snape moved to let me in the classroom and said to Oliver, "I suggest you get to class Mr. Wood."

He must have agreed, because then Snape was in the room, walking to the front.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. At lunch I surrounded myself with the twins, Angelina and Alicia, so Oliver couldn't talk to me. For dinner, I skipped the Great Hall completely, and went to the kitchen again. Mitzi was so excited I came twice in one day. She insisted on cooking me "something wonderful." And it was, roast beef with mashed potatoes and gravy, with broccoli. And for dessert, a piece of chocolate cake. I love that house elf so much!

I timed my detention just right, arriving just a second before 8:00 so Oliver couldn't talk to me. We spent the time in silence, cleaning out cauldrons. Around 11:15 Snape announced we could leave. I bolted out of the room as soon as he started his sentence.

Oliver sighed behind me, and I could hear him start to run after me. I had no chance of beating him; he had much longer legs than me. We made it half way to the common room when he caught up to me.

"Katie, what's wrong? Do you not feel well? Are you still going to be able to play?" I almost scoffed at him. Of course he was only thinking about quidditch.

"God, Oliver. I didn't know you were quite this dumb." I turned away, only to have his hand catch my arm and dragged me to face him again.

"Why am I dumb? Just tell me!" He exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious?" A scathing voice answered him.

"Kaitlyn?" Oliver said. She appeared out of the shadows.

"Yep. Isn't it obvious?" She repeated, glaring at me. "She likes you, Ollie. She has since you asked me out, even before that." Oliver looked at me, realization on his features.

I froze under his gaze, and then rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Oliver. I don't know what Kaitlyn's doing, but it's pretty apparent to me she's gone crazy."

"So, you don't like me?" He questioned.

"Nope." I answered, pooping the "P". "Now, I'm off to bed, see you later."

"Come on, Ollie, it's obvious she likes you. I can't believe she thought she ever had a chance with you." I heard her say as I walked away.

"Kaitlyn?" Oliver asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up, please." He sounded annoyed. I couldn't help but smile at that, and then ran the rest of the way to the common room. I didn't want to be anywhere close if they were going to fight. Kaitlyn could get pretty loud.

When I got to my bedroom, all the girls were asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief. No questioning till tomorrow. I had dodged a bullet tonight; I never thought Kaitlyn would stoop so low as to mention my crush on Oliver. I was wrong though. I shook my head as I got ready for bed, thinking about my old friendship with Kaitlyn. It's over now. I told myself sternly. With that, I turned off the light and fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! The good, bad, and ugly. I'll read them all and respond to them!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I really have been feeling uninspired lately, but I promised myself I would update at least once before school starts, so here it is!**

I awoke to an empty room. I stretched and realized I overslept. Why hadn't Angelina or Alicia woken me up? I found my answer in a note.

_Katie, we decided to let you sleep because of your detention. We'll bring back some food for you._

Hmm, that was nice. I took a shower and got dressed. I was just walking down to the common room as Alicia and Angelina entered, each with their respective boyfriends.

"Where's my food?" I questioned. Their faces turned apologetic.

"Oh, I forgot…" Alicia started.

"Its fine, I'll go grab a bite to eat at the kitchens." I answered, trying not to get too annoyed.

"Are you going to the kitchens? I'll come with you." Oliver said as he walked through the door with Kaitlyn.

"Actually, I think I left something upstairs." I said and bolted up the stairs. I knew I had some food around here somewhere. I bought tons of food on the train to hoard away. I liked to call it brain food; it gave me a rest from work.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, digging out a slightly squashed chocolate frog and a cauldron cake. Eating quickly, I crept down the stairs, listening to see if Oliver was still there. I couldn't hear him, so I walked even further. I smiled, there were only a few younger kids, and none of my friends were still there. They must have already left for class. Of course, I would see Angie and Alicia now; I had History of Magic with them.

I got to class just as it started, and I actually took notes to avoid talking with Alicia. When class was over, they ambushed me. One on either side and both of them grabbed an arm. To anyone else, it would have looked like three friends were linking arms, but they had me in a death grip.

"Katie, Oliver is really confused." Alicia started.

"That's hardly a surprise." I snorted. "He doesn't understand much besides quidditch." I was being a bit mean, I knew. But I was still very angry.

"Katie." Angelina warned in a low voice.

"I know, I know. Can we please just forget about it? It's just a little crush that will go away." I pleaded, trying to convince them.

"No way, we are going to get him to notice you."

"Who are you trying to notice you?" A new voice chimed in.

"Hey, Oliver. Mind helping me get released?" I asked, trying not to blush.

"Maybe, if you tell me who you're talking about." He fell into step besides Alicia.

"Lee Jordan." Angelina blurted out, and then with wide eyes she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"You like Lee?" He asked in disbelief.

"Um…" I stalled, looking at Alicia desperately, she nodded slightly and I said, "Yes, I do."

"Wow, I never thought you liked him." He said, looking at with a weird look.

"Well, I do. And please don't go talking to him about it. Now, I have to get to potions otherwise I'll get another detention." And with that I walked off, successfully shaking off Angelina and Alicia's arms.

I spent the rest of the day nervously thinking about what to do. Lee and I were pretty good friends, maybe I could just explain it and he'd help me out. I spent dinner avoiding Oliver's questioning looks and talking to Alicia and Angie. They decided that if Lee could act like my boyfriend, it could help make Oliver jealous. After dinner I set off to find him.

"Lee, there you are! I need your help." I stated, as I found him in the common room. "Come on." I dragged him out of the room, away from everyone else.

"So, Angie, Alicia and I were talking today, and Oliver came up, and I sort of said I liked you because he was getting to close to the truth and I was wondering if-"

"Wait, what? You are talking way too fast." He laughed.

"Well, I kind of like Oliver. " I said with my voice lowered, "And he overheard a piece of my conversation with Alicia and Angie, and to save myself, I told him I liked you."

He blinked. "And you want me to…?" He trailed off.

"If you could just play along, act boyfriend-ish?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not. It'll keep me from being bored, and how could I say no to my Katie?" He smirked," But one condition." He added.

"What?"

"I want you to put a good word in for me with Lila."

"You like Lila?" I couldn't keep the incredulity out of my tone. It was so weird, Lila wasn't his usual type.

"Yes I do, you got a problem with that?" He asked, smiling at me.

"No, not at all. Thank you so much Lee! I love you." I exclaimed happily.

"Whoa, Katie, I think it's a bit soon in our relationship to be using that word." He joked. I smacked him on the shoulder.

"You are so full of yourself!"

"I thought that's why you liked me?" He asked innocently. I groaned, he was not going to make this easy on me.

When we were almost back to the common room, he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. I sent him a look, to which he shrugged and said, "Gotta sell the part."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't disagree. We got to the common room and I braced myself for whoever was on the other side of the door.

It wasn't so bad, just Alicia, Fred, George, and Angelina. They were occupying the couch, and there was only one chair left by them. I hesitated, but Lee tugged my hand and sat down, pulling me onto his lap.

"What is going on here?" Fred asked, with an eyebrow cocked.

"Haven't you heard, we're dating!" Lee declared.

Angelina sighed, "Fred, we went over this. It's part of the plan."

"Oh, I remember now."

"How do you put up with him?" I asked, mystified.

"I'm not sure." She confided, grinning at the expression on Fred's face.

"Maybe because I'm extremely good looking, an amazing kisser, and you love me." He exclaimed.

"Maybe." She agreed, smiling.

We were all laughing and talking, when the door opened again, revealing Oliver and Kaitlyn. It seemed liked they were always together.

Oliver froze when he saw me on Lee. "What's this?" He asked, after a pause.

"I just asked Katie out." Lee explained.

"That's great." Kaitlyn simpered, looking at me, "I'm so happy for you. Maybe now you won't need to be bugging Oliver all the time with your quidditch things."

Oliver looked at her, puzzled, before saying, "She doesn't bug me, we need to discuss out strategies and such."

"Oh, my mistake." She laughed.

"So, you two are dating now?" Oliver clarified.

"Yes." I responded slowly, trying to read his expression. He didn't look happy; in fact he looked a little annoyed.

"Can I talk to you, Katie?" He asked, standing. I made no move to get up. "Alone?" He added.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just because." He practically growled.

Frowning, I got off of Lee's lap and followed Oliver just outside the portrait.

"What?" I snapped.

"I don't think dating Lee is a very good idea." He told me.

"Excuse me?" I said, not quite taking it in.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said! I don't understand why. Angelina is dating Fred, George and Alicia are dating, and you're dating Kaitlyn! Am I supposed to be the only one not dating someone?"

"I need you to be on your game. Fred and George and the girls are all on the team together, it could be helpful if they are dating."

"But what about you and Kaitlyn. She's not on the team." I told him.

"I'm the captain; I know what my responsibilities are."

I gaped at him when he said that. "And I don't? I've skipped meals, not slept, and gotten detention for not doing my work because I was too busy helping you with the plays and strategies!" I almost yelled at him.

"I just feel like dating Lee might hurt us, as a team."

"That's bull and you know it." I hissed at him, then turned on my heel and entered the common room.

I thought about running up to my room, but decided to return to my previous seat, to make Oliver even madder. It worked, as he came in his glare worsened.

"I thought we just talked about this." He said tightly.

"And I thought I told you it was bull and you knew it." I responded lightly.

"What's going on?" Lee asked me.

"Oliver doesn't want me to date you, because it might hurt the team." I told him.

He looked upset, but before Lee said anything, Alicia and Angelina spoke.

"Oliver, that's ridiculous. We all are dating people, even you." Angelina said.

Alicia added, "You can't even say that without sounding like a hypocrite." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I can say that, and I did." He insisted.

"What are you going to do? Make me break up with Lee? You can't do that." I scoffed.

"Want to bet?" He asked grimly.

"The only thing you can do it kick me off the team, and you wouldn't do that." I said, sure of myself.

"I think you should, Ollie." Kaitlyn added, changing her opinion to match Oliver's.

"Shut up!" Several people exclaimed, including myself, the twins and Lee. She widened her eyes and didn't say anything else.

"Besides, McGonagall won't let you do that, it's not going to affect the way I play. And if I stop helping you with your plays, oh well. I was never actually required to help you with those." I shrugged and smirked at Oliver's stunned face.

I kissed Lee on the cheek and said good-night to everyone except Oliver and Kaitlyn. I pointedly ignored them. I got to my room and found Lila reading a book on her bed.

"Hey." I said in a tired voice, and then proceeded to tell her everything that happened.

"Wait, Lee likes me?" She asked, confused.

"That's what I said too, but he told me he does. What do you think?"

"He's very cute." She mused. "Tell him he should ask me out when you're done with whatever it is you're doing." She commanded, smiling.

"Alright, you two are going to be so cute together!"

"Thank you, but haven't you better start that essay for Potions? It's due tomorrow." She asked me.

"Dang it, I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me." I worked on my essay until Angie and Alicia came upstairs.

"You sure made Oliver mad." Alicia said, plopping herself down on my bed, watching me write.

"That was the idea wasn't it?" I asked distractedly, trying to find a way to word my sentence.

Angelina watched me struggle for a moment before saying, "Do you want to see mine?" I nodded emphatically. "Just make sure you change the words around so it doesn't sound like mine."

"Have I mentioned I love you?" I asked as she handed me hers.

"No, but it's alright. I know you love me." She grinned.

"That's good." I responded. I finished up quickly, with Angelina's help of course, and changed into my pajamas.

"So, what did he say after I left?" I questioned them.

"He mostly ranted to himself about how it was not okay for you to date Lee for a while, until Lee said he could date whoever he wanted, and he wanted to date you." Alicia supplied helpfully.

"That shut Oliver up for a while before Kaitlyn decided to say something. She said she doesn't understand why he cares so much about you dating and not either of us. She sounded pretty jealous and ran upstairs after he couldn't explain why." Angelina informed me.

"I don't even understand why he's being like this. It's totally crazy." I sighed.

"I think it's pretty obvious, don't you, Angie?" Alicia giggled.

"I think so." Angelina agreed, smiling at me.

"Well, I don't. Does someone care to enlighten me?" I asked, annoyed.

"We think he likes you, and he's beginning to realize it. He's jealous." Alicia said, sighing at how slow I was.

"Sure he does." I agreed sarcastically. "He doesn't like me." I stated firmly.

Angelina, Alicia, and Lila all shook their heads at me.

"Lila, don't agree with them! I need one sane person here." I cried dramatically.

"Sorry, but it's true. Now let's all go to bed and talk more tomorrow." She said diplomatically.

"Fine." I mumbled.

**So, what'd you think? Reviews make me ridiculously happy, so please review!**

**Allie**


	6. Chapter 5

**Once again, sorry! School started, as many of you know, I assume, and I have been super swamped lately. But here it is, enjoy! And by the way, this is situated in Harry's fourth year; I just realized I hadn't mentioned that!**

I woke up when it was just starting to get light out. Looking around, I saw all three of my friends still sleeping soundly. I tossed around for a bit, before realizing I wouldn't be getting any more sleep. Throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, I headed down to the quidditch pitch. Might as well get some practice in while I'm up, I reasoned. I let out a sigh of relief when Oliver wasn't anywhere to be seen at the pitch. I could never tell if he would be there or not. Warming up, I ran a few laps around the pitch. Besides flying, running is my favorite thing to do. I feel so carefree when I run, like nothing can stop me. I don't know how long I was out there flying until Lila came running down to me, food in her hand.

"I thought I saw you out here." She panted, trying to catch her breath. She was the least athletic person I knew, her exercise extended to walking to classes. She still managed to look like a stick though. "Class starts in ten minutes, and I figured you wouldn't want to see Oliver." Lila explained, holding out the little bundle of food.

"Thanks, you're an angel." I exclaimed.

"I know." She joked as we started the trek back to the castle.

Before we walked inside, I tugged on Lila's arm to pull her to a stop. "Do you really think he could like me?" I asked, dreading both versions of what her answer could be.

She bit her lip and studied my face for a second. "I honestly think so. He didn't care half as much when Angie and Fred started dating, and he totally flipped out on you. He ignored Kaitlyn to yell at you." She said, listing her reasons. "Why don't you see it? I know how much you like him." She added softly.

"I don't want to get my hopes up. And I don't like him that much." I protested as an afterthought.

She rolled her eyes at my statement. "Kates, when you like someone since first year, I think that's pretty serious."

I opened my mouth to answer, but then shut it, having no response.

"Exactly." She nodded, satisfied. "We better get to class now." She said, looking at the time.

We hurried to class and got there right before it started. I saw Lila whispering to Angelina and Alicia, probably telling them where she found me. I managed to leave class as soon as it ended, dodging any questions about where I had gone.

"Katie, Katie!" I heard a familiar accent call. I debated quickly, decided to be nice today and not act so bitter. Slowing down, I allowed Oliver to catch up to me.

"Is this going to be our thing, meeting up before I go to potions?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know." He laughed before saying, "I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I was out of line." We slowed to a stop and he looked down as his shoes as he spoke.

"Meaning, Angie and Alicia got a hold of you and made you see sense?" I questioned knowingly.

He rubbed the back of his head abashedly, and nodded. Oliver always had been awful at apologies.

"You're forgiven, but stay out of my love life." I managed to say without blushing. He scowled slightly when I said "love life" but nodded anyway. "Well, I've got to get to potions, see you at lunch." He agreed and left. As I hurried to potions, I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding and smiled to myself. That hadn't been so bad.

Lunch came soon enough and when I got to the Great Hall, Lee was already at the table. When he saw me, he waved me over.

"How was your day, honey?" He asked, grinning like crazy.

"I'll answer that if you come up with a different name." I responded, smirking back at him.

He frowned, thinking. "Buttercup?" I shook my head, "Sweetheart? Baby? Love?" He threw more names out there.

"Love is bearable." I decided.

"Alright, how was your day, love?" He smiled again.

"It was pretty good. Snape didn't make fun of my excuse of a potion today." I answered brightly. It was no secret potions was my worst subject.

"That's good." He replied, and we slipped into a comfortable silence while we ate. That was the thing I loved about Lee, he didn't need to talk constantly, he was perfectly fine with being quiet. In spite of him being friends with the twins, he didn't talk much, only saying important things on his mind or jokes he felt needed to be told.

Suddenly Lee grabbed onto my hand, and intertwined them before setting our linked fingers on the table. I sent him a questioning look, but he didn't need to answer because Oliver and Kaitlyn arrived at the table.

"Hello, Katie. Lee." He acknowledged, with a smile towards me and a nod of his head to Lee. I frowned; he obviously was still upset about it.

"Hi, Ollie. How are you?" I asked, and continued eating.

"I'm fine." He managed to say before turning to Kaitlyn and engaging her in some conversation. I'd bet my broom it wasn't quidditch though. Kaitlyn hated quidditch and went to a few games, back when we had been friends. I don't think she had been to any since she started dating Oliver.

I looked to Lee and smiled. He squeezed my hand before releasing it to grab some more food.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, realizing the twins, Angelina, and Alicia weren't there yet.

"I think they got food from the kitchens to have some alone time." Lee informed me.

"That's nice." He nodded in response. "Oh!" I exclaimed, and then lowered my voice to whisper in Lee's ear, "I told Lila about what you told me. She said to ask her out when you're done with me." I said without thinking, and then cringed at the wording. He smirked, until I said, "Shut up, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

Lunch passed quickly, with Lee and I alternating between completely random bits of conversation and comfortable silence, and Kaitlyn prattling on about something Oliver had no interest in. He was staring in my general direction so intensely that I looked behind me to find only a first-year, which he probably didn't have any interest in. He was most likely going over new plays while she talked.

"Did you even hear me?" She demanded angrily.

He looked at her and blinked, thinking quickly. "Yeah, you were talking about that new set of dress robes in Hogsmeade." He recovered hastily. Kaitlyn nodded, pleased and continued talking about it. I caught Lee's eye and smirked when he rolled his eyes.

"Done eating?" I questioned. With his affirmative response, we stood and after calling goodbye to Oliver, left.

"Don't you have History of Magic next?" I asked, confused as he started walking with me in the opposite direction of his class. I had DADA, which was on the other side of the castle.

"Yes, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't walk my girlfriend to class?" He asked with a wink.

I rolled my eyes but smiled, it was sweet even though he wasn't my real boyfriend. We got to my class and saw Angelina approaching with Fred, but no sign of Alicia.

"Nice lunch?" Lee inquired. Grinning broadly, Fred nodded before giving Angelina a kiss goodbye. With that, they left, presumably to their History of Magic class. Studying her as we walked in, I decided not to say anything about Oliver and Kaitlyn, and how he was barely paying any attention to her at lunch. Angelina should just enjoy the time she had with her boyfriend. Class was interesting; Moody was a decent teacher, once you got over his creepiness. On our way to next class, I realized something.

"Alicia, how long should I 'date' Lee?"

She looked surprised, before saying, "Well, it's been a day so far, and that's already made Oliver pretty mad. Today he started trying to be friendly, which means he is trying to accept it. Tomorrow he should start acting moody again, before he finally breaks on the fourth or fifth day." She mused quickly. My head was spinning from how fast she spoke.

"So, a couple more days?" I summarized. She nodded briskly. "I don't know how I'm friends with you guys." I mumbled, and then let out a mock "ouch" when Alicia elbowed me.

"You wouldn't survive without us." Alicia informed me dramatically. I nodded and smiled slightly. It was true, I don't know what I would do without my best friends, Lila included. The rest of my day wasn't the greatest. I got a two-foot long paper in Charms, in addition to my foot-and-a-half paper in Potions. I also needed to practice the new spell we'd been working on in DADA. Collapsing on the couch next to Lee, I sighed pathetically.

I could sense Lee's amusement before he spoke. "Rough day, love?"

"Yeah, two papers and a spell that hates me." I informed him.

"Which classes are the papers for?" He asked. When I told him, his face lit up. "Well, those happen to be my best classes. Care for any help?" He offered.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and grabbed my work. Within half an hour, I already had a fourth of my charms paper done, and actually understood the work.

"So, that's all the basics. Now it's only explaining it in further detail. I think you can handle it. Let's start on potions now." Lee decided. I nodded and shifter the things around to work on potions. Sometime during that, Oliver walked in with no Kaitlyn in sight. That was odd; they were practically attached at the hip. Immediately, Lee moved closer and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, his breath tickling my neck as he leaned down to explain. I noticed Oliver suppressing a glare and smiled inwardly.

Ignoring him, I concentrated on Lee's voice explaining to me. I already had the beginnings of the paper started, but Lee took his wand out and wiped out most of my writing.

"What was that for?" I asked him, shocked.

"Well, unless you really wanted your potion to blow up, I'd say it was wrong."

"What was wrong with it?" I was confused. It had seemed right at the time.

"Instead of two dragon claws, you need one dragon scale. One dragon claw mixed with the flobberworm mucus would let off a gas that knocks everyone out, but two dragon claws…" He trailed off, "Wouldn't be pretty." I nodded meekly, realizing my error. "Also, make sure when you've added the boomslang skin, you let it simmer for five minutes to get it to turn the purple you want." Scribbling on my parchment, I quickly wrote down what he had said. With ease I finished the rest of that.

"Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver!" I said excitedly and hugged Lee from the side, as that was still the position on the couch we were in. Oliver saw that and stood, striding over to us.

"Katie, practice tonight after dinner." He told me abruptly before walking away, to go to dinner, I assume.

"I think our plan is working." Lee said, smiling.

"You think?" I was still completely unconvinced that Oliver liked me in any way other than friends.

"Katie, you are so dense sometimes!" He said, ruffling my hair as he stood up and offered me his hand.

"I take offense to that remark, and gesture." I declared, fixing my tousled hair and shooting him a dirty look. "Just because I am not _quite_ as tall as you, doesn't mean you can pick on me."

"Katie, you're almost a foot shorter than me." Which was true, he was at least six feet tall, if not more.

"That's not a fair comparison though, you're freakishly tall." I countered, as followed in Oliver's path to go eat.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you surround yourself with tall guys." Which was also true, Oliver, Fred, George, and Lee were all at least six feet tall.

"There are a lot of people who are shorter than me!" I protested, thinking of examples.

"Name three. And no, first years don't count. They're all small." Lee ruled, squashing my main idea.

"Um, well there's… Isobel MacDougal for one." (See A/U) I exclaimed triumphantly. Lee paused for a moment, trying to recall who she was. He grudgingly gave it to me when he remembered. She was a Ravenclaw a year below me, who was very small and blonde. "Also, Lily Moon is pretty small. I think we're the same height." I pondered. I said, mentioning another girl a year below me.

Lee waited a moment before asking, "Is that it? No more?" I hesitated, before shaking my head.

"I just can't think of any right now. They'll come to me." I said assuredly.

"Sure you will." He agreed easily, looping his arm through mine as we entered the Great Hall. Spotting the twins with their respective girlfriends, we grabbed the seats next to Angelina.

"Do you know anybody above first year that is shorter than me?" I asked as I grabbed some food.

"Did you get Isobel-"Alicia started.

"Yep, and Lily Moon." I sighed as they shook their heads.

"Sorry, Kates, you're just really short." Angelina apologized.

"That's what I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen." Lee shook he head sadly.

"Oh, shut it." I teased, noticing the way Oliver's eyes followed my hand as I lightly hit Lee's chest.

"I'm wounded!" He protested, his hand rubbing where I made contact.

"You poor thing, how will you ever survive?" I played along.

"I'm not sure." He pouted, smirking.

"You're impossible." I added as I continued eating. I had a feeling practice was going to be brutal, and I needed all the sustenance I could get.

"I still don't understand how you aren't a thousand pounds." Alicia said, looking at the food on my plate. I looked down at it, it wasn't terribly full, but it was fuller than hers.

"Quidditch helps." I supplied helpfully. "The real mystery is how Lila doesn't weigh a ton. She eats decently but doesn't do any exercise." Everyone turned to look at Lila, who shrugged.

"I don't like working out." Was all she said. "And all the stairs we have counts for exercise."

Everyone mumbled their agreements and finished eating. Harry slipped away from Ron and Hermione to come join us. We all left, I hugged Lee goodbye, not watching this time to see if Oliver noticed.

"Should I wait up?" Lee asked quietly.

"I wouldn't, Oliver seems pretty upset, so it could be a long practice." I warned, "I'll see just you in the morning, okay?"

He agreed and I went to follow Angelina and Alicia who were slowly walking behind the guys, waiting for me.

"Did you see Oliver's face when you hugged Lee? He is so jealous!" Alicia exclaimed.

I didn't even try to argue with her. Because honestly, I had seen a lot of signs from Oliver that could be considered indications that he liked me. I didn't want to deal with that.

We got changed and headed out to the pitch where Oliver had a board set up filled with multiple lines and such. New plays. I knew giving Oliver a summer's worth of free time was a bad idea. Now we would be paying the consequences. Practice was going to be awful.

**Thanks for reading! About the two girls I mentioned, Isobel MacDougal and Lily Moon are apparently characters from the books. I don't know how accurate this is, I got it off of wiki, so if anyone knows for sure, PM me or leave a review please. So, I don't own them! Reviews make my week!**


	7. Chapter 6

I was right, practice was awful. Before we even started, Oliver made us run around the pitch for twenty minutes, to "warm up". Then we didn't even start, we had an hour long lecture on the new plays he created over the summer.

"That one won't work," I objected, cutting Oliver off mid-sentence. I almost regretted saying something when he fixed his Quidditch-death-glare on me.

"And why not?" he challenged.

"There's no way I can get from there, "I jabbed at the picture, "to there," another jab, "in that amount of time. You'll need to have Angie grab the quaffle from Licia." I explained. I studied his expression carefully as he appraised my words. After about a minute of pondering, his expression tightened and he nodded, acknowledging I was right. He fixed it quickly and ran through the last play.

"Let's get out there, I want to get through at least half of them today!" he yelled.

We got right to work, not even Fred or George wanted to invoke Oliver's temper today.

"No, no, no!" Oliver bellowed, stopping us. "Katie, you needed to be here, to back up Angie. If she dropped it in the game, we would have lost it."

"Sorry," I muttered, flying to where Angie was. That was how the rest of practice went, with me being the center of Oliver's reprimands. Finally, around eleven, Oliver decided we'd had enough. Running like mad, we all escaped to change before he could call us back.

"Merlin, I couldn't do anything right today," I complained.

"No, you were fine, "Angelina assured me. "Oliver was just venting his frustrations about you and Lee out on you."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys, that's not it."

Alicia snorted. "For someone who makes brilliant plays and does averagely well in school, you are surprisingly dense. Ouch!" she added as I hit her arm.

"Averagely well? I am bloody fantastic in school," I boasted, grinning at my lie.

"Sweetie, I wouldn't go that far. But you are much better than a lot of people," Angelina said.

I stuck my tongue at them and hurried to finish changing. "So mature, dear," Angelina said with a laugh.

"Why, thank you. I try, you know," I replied with a straight face, which I completely lost when Alicia rolled her eyes. "Come on, hurry up, I'm exhausted!"

"We're almost done, calm down," Alicia responded.

True to their word, we left for out nice, warm beds in a few minutes. Sleep had never seemed so delightful. Within minutes of calling goodbye to Fred and George, we slipped upstairs and into bed.

I awoke to sunlight streaming onto my face and I bolted upright immediately. How late had I slept?

"Calm down, it's Saturday," Lila reassured me.

"Oh, great! I thought I overslept."

"I figured. I brought you guys some breakfast," she said as she gestured to a pile of food on her bed.

"You're amazing," I said as I tumbled out of bed onto my butt. "Never mind, now you aren't," I added crossly as she laughed at my fall.

"Oh, yes I am. You wouldn't survive without me," Lila proclaimed dramatically.

"You know, I just had this conversation with Angie and Alicia yesterday. And why are you so happy?" I questioned as I grabbed some of the food, after getting off of the floor.

"Lee may or may not have talked to me at breakfast," she said excitedly.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed. "Wait, Oliver wasn't there was he? Next thing you know, he'll be saying Lee's cheating on me."

"No, he wasn't there. I wouldn't have done anything if he was there," she reassured me. I smiled in relief and went to sit on Angelina's bed.

"Angie," I called with no response. "Angelina! There is food and I would bet your boyfriend is waiting downstairs."

I got a sleepy reply. "If he wanted to, he could come up here. Let me sleep," she mumbled into her pillow. Grinning to myself, I grabbed her pillow away and threw it on Alicia. Angie groaned and burrowed her face into her covers. "This isn't letting me sleep," she said, less sleepy now.

"What a smart girl you are," I responded.

"If I still had my pillow, I'd hit you with it," she threatened, but sat up and blinked, looking around the room. "Why's it light? Are we late?"

"Nope, it's Saturday!" I exclaimed gleefully. She gave me a wary look.

"Lila, why is she so happy?"

"I don't know. She woke up like that."

She gave me another look, but got up to nudge Alicia. "Wake up, Licia." She received the same response she had just given me. Angelina rolled her eyes, then grabbed the covers and pulled them back from Alicia. With a shriek as the cold air attacked her body, she sat up and glared at Angelina.

"You know, your glare is very impressive for just waking up," Lila offered, trying to placate Alicia. With one last long look at Angie, she looked at Lila and smiled brightly.

"Thanks, it's needed when you have three brothers who don't understand the concept of beauty sleep."

With that, she grabbed the clothes she had laid out to wear and stalked into the bathroom. I caught Angelina's eye and gestured to the pile of food. "Take some before I eat it all," I said, knowing I could. Let me just add, it's healthy for Quidditch players to eat a lot. She did as I asked, keeping a wary eye on the bathroom door for Alicia.

We saved the rest of the food for Alicia, a peace offering of sorts.

"Hey, Lich? We saved you some food," I tried to bargain through the door. In about five seconds the door opened and she slipped out of the bathroom.

"Thanks," she said happily. Angelina gave her a weird look. Alicia was never this happy in the morning.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she replied.

"No reason," I said and took Angie by the arm, pulling her out of our room. "I bet its George. She's been a lot mellower lately, ever since they got together." She nodded in response.

"I bet that's it. I have to go thank that boy now for saving me from an early death," she said as she went downstairs. I smiled and went to change.

With Lila beside me, I walked downstairs to find Angelina, Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee all sitting and talking normally. I gave Lila a questioning look.

"Maybe he's decided to accept your relationship?" she offered quietly. I shrugged and walked over to Lee, sitting right next to him.

"Morning, love. How'd you sleep?" Lee asked as he wrapped an arm around me. If it weren't for the whole "I fancy Oliver, and like Lee as a brother" thing, I could get used to this. Lee made a fantastic pillow, I thought, as I leaned onto his shoulder.

"Good, actually, I must've been tired from practice," I replied. He nodded in understanding.

"What are the plans for today?" Lila asked, taking a seat on the couch next to Oliver.

"Angie and I are going to be together all day," Fred announced.

"Yeah, helping him finish all his work, which he seemed to have thought was optional," Angelina huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I thought it was." He shrugged, looking perfectly innocent.

I snorted at that and then blushed when all eyes were on me. "What are you doing today, Katie?" Oliver asked, looking only slightly annoyed as he caught sight of Lee's arm around my shoulders. Maybe Alicia's schedule wasn't going to plan. She had thought by the third day he would be moody again, but so far he seems in a good mood.

"Not really sure. I might finish up my Charms paper and practice that spell," I decided on the spot. "Care to help me?" I asked Lee.

"Sure, I can get some work done too."

Oliver said he was going to go over the plays and such. I swear that boy lives, breathes, and eats Quidditch. With a little prodding from Lila, we discovered she was going to spend the day with her brother, a 4th year in Ravenclaw.

"You ready to start working?" Lee asked. When I nodded, he stood and offered me his hand. Accepting it, he helped me up and I went to grab my things. I almost ran into Alicia who was hurrying down the stairs.

"Sorry, Katie!" she exclaimed, and kept on going. I shook my head and laughed, before continuing up. I grabbed all the things I would need and hurried downstairs to find Oliver gone, Alicia perched on George's lap, and Lila and Lee talking quietly. I didn't want to interrupt, so I went and sat by Angelina.

"They're really cute together," she said to me, looking over at Lee and Lila.

"I know. I almost feel bad for making him help me," I admitted.

"Don't, the only reason we know he likes her is because it was part of the deal you made with him. You just… hurried things along," she reassured me. I smiled in appreciation, and then jumped when a hand clasped my shoulder.

"You ready?" Lee asked.

"Yep, let's go!" I tried to sound enthusiastic. He smirked at me as we left the Common Room

We wandered down hallways, seemingly aimlessly to me at least, until Lee halted in front of a door I didn't recognize. "What's here?"

"An empty classroom. I think it used to be Transfiguration at one point, but no one uses it now. It's all ours," he explained.

"Great, no one to sav- interrupt us from our work," I agreed, grinning at my "slip-up".

"That's the idea." With that we got to work. I was finishing up my paper while Lee worked on a Transfiguration paper. With the exception of a few questions here and there to Lee, we worked in silence. We must have both finished our papers at the same time, because just as I was putting mine away, Lee asked, "How much longer do you think it will take before he cracks?"

"Well, _I _don't think he is going to crack because he doesn't like me. But I think I'll let you off the hook tomorrow or the next day."

"That wasn't what I was implying, I just was…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry, I take no offense whatsoever that you prefer Lila to me. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not my type either." I grinned at his expression. He had smiled until I had said the last part.

"I am totally your type," he insisted.

"You really aren't. Not that you aren't attractive, just… I can't explain it. But you shouldn't care, you're Lila's type."

"True, true. Now, what's the spell you need help with?" With that, we started working again, right until lunch.

"I think I get it now. Let's go get lunch, I'm starving," I whined.

"Alright, let's go." We set off for the Great Hall.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I asked as I took a seat next to Fred, letting Lee take the free one next to me.

"Don't ask," Angelina grumbled.

I looked at Fred, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, we were just working on my stuff."

"I'd forgotten that he has the attention span of a monkey when it comes to school." Angie supplied when I looked at her.

"I'll have you know that monkeys…" I tuned Fred's voice out and started eating. Lee was chatting with Lila, George and Alicia were next to her talking quietly about something. Oliver wasn't there yet. I sat back and just observed my friends. We were such a dysfunctional bunch, but we made it work. With mothering Angelina; Alicia who always had advice; Lila, you wanted to protect her; Fred and George always had something planned; and Oliver you could always count on for just about anything. Oh yeah, I had the best friends anyone could ask for.

"Why are you smiling?" Oliver's voice broke me out of my thoughts as he sat down across from me.

"Just thinking," I replied. "Where's your girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "Off with Liz, I think." I smiled at his disinterest. "You wanna go down to the pitch? I wanted to work on some things and its easier when someone else is there."

"Sure. You don't need to explain, I know it's easier." I smiled and nudged Lee. "I'm going to go practice with Oliver." Lee smirked and nodded. With a roll of my eyes, I left, following Oliver.

"I just wanted to," he paused, "apologize for not being very accepting of you and Lee."

"Its fine, Ollie. I'm not going to let anything affect Quidditch, and you know that." He nodded in response, before grabbing his broom. I went to grab mine from my locker and met him outside. "What did you want to work on?"

"I want you to try scoring on me. I was a bit off yesterday." We did. I only managed to get about ten on him, out of about thirty.

"I can't tell if you're off right now, or if I'm simply fantastic," he called after he caught yet another one of mine.

"Definitely not the second one," I yelled back, grinning. This was the Ollie I missed, the one I joked around with and had fun. We used to play one-on-one for hours, even in the summer. I would go to his house and after Mrs. Wood fed me, proclaiming, "You are just too thin, like a stick!" we would go out and play until dark.

"Okay, let's call it a day," Oliver called, after about an hour of playing.

"Excuse me; did Oliver Wood just say enough practice?" I teased, smiling as I flew to the ground.

"Don't get used to it," he retorted as he joined me on the ground. "I'm glad you came out here with me. It feels like old times."

"I was just thinking that. Remember the time your mum heard us talking and you got in trouble for saying rude things to me? That was great."

"It was totally unfair! You had been saying far worse things to me, but you didn't get yelled at."

"That's because I was smart enough to stop before she could hear me," I said. He shook his head, smile fading as he adopted a more serious expression.

"Katie," he started. "I wanted to tell you-"

"Oliver! Oliver!" a high-pitched voice called. Kaitlyn's high-pitched voice, I corrected myself. Oliver turned and groaned almost silently. My heart was almost hammering; he couldn't possibly have been going to say what I wanted to hear. No chance, I tried to convince myself.

"I, um, I should go. Leave you to it," I said quietly as Kaitlyn neared.

"Katie," he said. I looked at him. "Never mind, see you later." I smiled back at him before walking away. I needed to find my girls and let them figure everything out.

**I hope you liked it! I know, it's been forever. I honestly have an excuse this time though! Over Christmas Break, my laptop broke and I had to send it away for about two weeks. Then I got it back, and when I started writing again, all my documents were deleted! Then, the next day, they mysteriously reappeared. So there you go, please leave a review!**

**Allie**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'd just like to ask, please, please review! I had so many favorites and alerts for the last chapter, but barely any reviews. And I know I love getting reviews, they literally make my whole day! So, please leave a review! (I'm good with really, really short ones too!) **

As soon as I was in the building, I raced to the Common Room. My sole intent was to find Angelina, Alicia, and Lila to help me figure out what to do next. Not even out of breath, I silently thanked my Quidditch work outs before entering the room. As I had hoped, all three girls were sitting by the fire, joined by the twins.

"Hey, Kitty-Cat," Fred greeted me, smiling warmly from his seat besides Angelina.

"Hi," I responded, still standing.

"Whoa, okay. What's wrong?" he demanded, his eyes glancing up at me worriedly.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" I asked, looking down at my clasped hands and studying my fingers with great interest.

"You never let me call you that without a fight. Now what's wrong?" He stood and pulled me down onto the couch between him and Angelina.

I went on to tell them all of the events that led up to whatever it was the last moment had been.

"Then he said he wanted to tell me something," I continued with my story.

"Okay, what did he want to tell you?" Alicia prodded gently.

"I don't know! Right after he said that Kaitlyn came and had to talk to him. Then he almost held me back from leaving, but then let me go." I stopped talking and examined each of their expressions.

Alicia was grinning smugly, Angelina was still processing the information I had presented her, Lila was smiling gently, and the twins… Fred had on his conniving expression; George was simply trying to follow Fred's train of thought, through their creepy twin telepathy.

"Fred," I said. He blinked and looked at me. "You aren't going to do anything to Kaitlyn." He looked ready to protest. "Even though I really want you to, she didn't really do anything wrong. She just wanted to talk to her boyfriend." I sighed, as I listened to my own words, having trouble convincing myself of them.

"Are you sure? Because George and I have this really awesome…" he trailed off as he saw me shake my head.

"I'm sure, don't do anything."

"Sure about what?" A new voice entered our conversation. Oliver. I immediately glanced up and blushed, looking away quickly.

"Katie won't let us prank Mulciber." George said instantly, shooting Oliver a wide smile. I looked at him gratefully. Even with all of the years I've known the twins, I still haven't learned how lie quickly under pressure.

"I would hope not. If you two get in trouble, I won't help you out. And you wouldn't be able to play and-"

I cut him off, "Oliver, they get it and I took care of it. They won't be pranking anyone, will you?" I addressed them, making sure they understood the double meaning of my words. They wouldn't be pranking Kaitlyn. They nodded, looking unusually solemn. I shot them a look, not believing their innocent act, but they simply turned their attention to their girlfriends.

"I'm going to go take a quick nap. Will someone come wake me up before dinner?" I asked to our little circle.

"Sure, I will," Lila offered. I smiled and got up to leave. I paused when I stood, waiting to see if Oliver was going to say anything. He just moved to the side, letting me pass by silently. Looking back, I saw Alicia glaring at Oliver. I smiled softly and kept on walking to our room. I quickly fell to sleep, a surprisingly dream-free slumber. Lately, I'd been having weird dreams, but none of Oliver, which was good. He seemed to be taking over every other part of my life; sleep should still be Oliver-free.

"Katie, Kates." Someone nudged me shoulder, trying to rouse me.

"Yeah?" I opened one eye, squinting into the light.

"Dinner starts soon, you should wake up," Lila said.

"Oh, thanks." I sat up and stretched, wincing as my back cracked. Lila made a face and got off of her bed, which she had been sitting on while she had been waking me.

"That's gross," she commented as I got out of my bed.

"Hey, it's not as bad as that freaky Slytherin girl who cracks her nose and neck," I defended.

She pondered that for a second, "Fine, that's true."

"Oh, I think Lee will be a single man soon."

Lila raised an eyebrow. "How soon?"

"I was thinking either tomorrow or the day after."

"That's cool," she said offhandedly.

"Wait, 'that's cool,'" I repeated incredulously, "I thought you liked him?"

"I do. It's just; I've never had a boyfriend before. And Lee has had his fair share of girlfriends. I don't want to mess anything up," she admitted, looking down at her hands.

"Oh, Sweetie, Lee doesn't care about that. He likes you, because you're you," I tried to reassure her.

"I know, but I really like him and I'm afraid I'm going to mess something up," Lila continued, looking worried.

"Just act the same way you do now, but with more touching and kissing. It's not all that different."

"Oh yeah, because you're the expert on guys," Lila joked, looking up at me.

"Hey, I take offense to that statement. I had a boyfriend in 3rd year," I stated.

"Yeah, but you dated for like two weeks," Lila added, filling in the missing information.

"So, it was a good experience. Taught me I can't date Ravenclaws, they make me feel very dumb. Now let's stop feeling sorry for you and go eat," I proposed grandly, walking to the door.

"Thanks, Katie," Lila said quietly as she joined me by the door, giving me a quick hug.

"No problem, I love making other people feel good." I grinned at her, before opening the door and letting her walk before me.

We made to dinner a few minutes late, but Lee had kept both seats on either side of him open for us, so we sat down and started eating. Oliver, for the most part, ignored me, and focused on Kaitlyn. I felt shunned and a little annoyed, but shook it off and engaged in conversation with the twins.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider our little… proposal?" Fred asked, catching one of my glances at Oliver and Kaitlyn.

"There is no reconsidering!" Oliver interjected; he had obviously been listening to our conversation.

"I thought I was talking to Katie," Fred said, glancing between Oliver and I confusedly. "Unless I'm quite mistaken, you are, in fact, Oliver," he proclaimed dramatically.

"You are just so bright sometimes, Fred. That is Oliver!" George played along, making Oliver clench his jaw angrily.

"You can't prank anybody right now. If you get suspended before our first game, you'll regret it," Oliver warned.

Fred and George actually looked a little surprised. "Are you threatening us, my dear captain?" Fred asked, looking perplexed.

"No, I'm warning you. There's a difference." With that, he turned around to face an angry Kaitlyn. "What's wrong?"

"Were you listening to me at all, or just to their conversation?" she demanded, irritated.

"Of course I was listening to you," Oliver tried to convince her half-heartedly.

"Sure you were," Kaitlyn huffed, getting up to move next to one of her friends. Oliver groaned, glaring at Fred and George.

"What did we do?" George inquired, catching his glare.

"Nothing, just be quiet," Oliver said. For once, they listened, turning their attention to Alicia as she told a story. I looked at him for a second before turning to listen to Alicia as well, missing when he looked up back at me. After a little while, Fred and Angelina stood to leave. Shortly after, Alicia and George followed them, leaving Lila, Lee, Oliver and I alone. By the time they left, the Great Hall was almost empty, besides a few stragglers like the four of us.

Lila decided to call it a night a few minutes later, leaving with Lee's eyes trailing after her. I smiled and then whispered, "Go after her." Lee smiled, gave me a sideways hug, before following after her.

"Why'd you do that? Don't you want your boyfriend to stay with you?" Oliver asked, stabbing his fork into a piece of pie.

"Whatever has gotten you upset, don't take it out on the pie, it's completely innocent here," I tried to joke, but couldn't pull it off when he raised his eyes to meet mine. "Are you okay, Ollie?" He looked really upset.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Well, no I'm not," he said.

"Um, care to explain why?" I moved down the bench to get closer to him. Even with all of this craziness going on, he was still one of my best friends.

"Lots of reasons. Kaitlyn, Quidditch, teachers, you," he recited a list; I almost didn't catch the last thing he had said, me.

"Okay," I said comfortingly, "What's wrong with Kaitlyn?" I tried to get him to open up.

"She's not the same girl I asked out last year. She's gotten really mean and I don't like it. Do you see that?" Oliver asked me, looking to me for a response. I had to make an effort not to snort at that.

"Yeah, I kind of do. I mean, we used to be best friends, and now look at us. We barely talk," I tried to water it down and take the venom out of my tone.

"Exactly!" he agreed.

"Okay, now what's wrong with Quidditch, you love Quidditch," I tried to coax another subject out of him.

"I just really want us to win, I only have this year and one more to make an impression and make a name for myself. If I don't win the Cup, who would want to sign me professionally?"

"Okay, first of all, we are going to win because we are an amazing team, and second of all, you're going to get signed regardless of whether we win or not. You're a pretty good keeper," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I've been told I'm better than 'pretty good,'" Oliver commented, giving me a look.

"See, you're so cocky, how do you even get doubts with such cockiness?" I wondered aloud.

"Everyone has their moments, even me."

"Now, what's wrong with the teachers?" I questioned.

"Well, it's mostly Snape. He really doesn't like me," Oliver said, letting out a huff of indignation.

"Oh yes, how dare anyone not like the great Oliver Wood," I said, grinning.

"I'm glad you see my point," he agreed, smiling slightly.

"Well, besides the Slytherins, the first year you yelled at earlier, the girl who asked you out and you didn't realize, and-"

"Okay, that's enough," Oliver said, cutting me off with a playful glare.

"Now, last one. What's wrong with me?" My voice dropped considerably, and I could feel my cheeks start burning. He looked up at me quickly.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with you, nothing at all," he mumbled.

"Then why did you add me to the list?" I questioned.

"I um- I didn't." He gulped, and made to stand up. I grabbed the edge of his shirt and yanked him to sit down again.

"No, you did. Now tell me what's wrong so we can fix it," I said, my tone leaving no room for argument.

"We can't fix it!" Oliver blurted out, and then he looked down at the table, his cheeks reddening.

"Why can't we fix it?" I asked gently, reaching out and touching his hand softly. His gaze locked in on our touching hands for a moment before he said anything.

"Because it wouldn't work. I have Kaitlyn and you have Lee," he sneered out Lee's name. My mouth dropped open.

"Oliver, what are you saying?" My voice shook slightly, and I inwardly cursed myself for being so overemotional.

"I'm saying, I think I like you and I made a mistake when I asked Kaitlyn out last year." He pointedly didn't look at me. "But now it's too late, because you're with Lee and-"

"I'm not with Lee," I informed Oliver quietly.

"I'm technically still with Kaitlyn, wait. What?" he asked, stopping once my words suck in.

"Lee and I aren't dating. When you overheard my conversation with Alicia and Angelina, we were talking about you. We said Lee because I didn't want to tell you. So, Lee agreed to help me out."

He finally looked at me, blinking in confusion. "You lied and dated Lee to cover it up?" I winced, that made it sound so much worse than it actually was.

"Well, kind of…" I agreed.

"Why didn't you just tell the truth?"

"Well, I didn't think you liked me and you were dating Kaitlyn. It just was easier. And it's not like I don't like Lee, just not like that," I tried to explain.

"Well, you should have just told the truth, then we could have figured it out," Oliver said. I looked at him pointedly.

"Didn't I just say I didn't think you liked me? Why would I tell you I liked you if I didn't think you liked me?" I asked him, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know, the same reason I just told you I liked you?" he offered, giving me a smile. When he did that, I just about melted. This boy was going to be the death of me.

"I'll give you that one. But what about Kaitlyn?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, what about me?" Kaitlyn asked scathingly. I turned pale and snuck a look at Oliver. He looked a little scared, but determined.

"Kaitlyn, we need to talk."

**There you go! I hope you liked it! And know what's a great way to let me know if you did? By leaving a review! So please, do that and I'll have another chapter up soon!**

**Allie**


	9. Chapter 8

**I realize it's been a while since I've updated, so I'm really sorry! School (math mainly) has been a nightmare lately, and I'm working on a story for my friend. So between those things and life in general, I haven't had a lot of time to write! Enjoy and review!**

I jumped up nervously, my eyes darting between Oliver's determined face and Kaitlyn's unreadable expression.

"I'm just going to give you two a minute," I mumbled, starting to leave. Kaitlyn nodded sharply, but Oliver protested.

"You don't have to leave, Katie," he said. Kaitlyn let out a sound of outrage.

"You can at least have the decency to break up with me privately," she said, her words shaking as her lip began to quiver. I continued my walk, giving Oliver one last glance. I didn't even know if her tears were real. Once, I would have been able to spot fake tears of hers a mile away, but now she was a stranger. It was odd, still knowing private things that only a best friend should know, and not being able to talk to her at all. Besides the small, explosive interactions we had had before this night, she had barely spared me a glance in the halls. I think that was the part that hurt the most, the fact that she didn't even acknowledge me anymore. Shaking my head to rid those thoughts, I made my way to the common room, hoping someone was still downstairs and not already in bed.

I walked into the room and was welcomed by everyone, the twins, Alicia, Angelina, Lee and Lila.

"Hey, are you alright?" Fred asked, as I walked and sat in the empty chair across from him.

"Yeah, I'm actually really good. I think," I said hesitantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alicia asked, peering at me from around George.

"Oliver is breaking up with Kaitlyn right now," I explained, and waited for them to realize what my words meant.

"Does that mean you're with him?" Angelina asked.

"I think so. He said that he likes me!" I said excitedly, everything was finally sinking in.

"I told you he would come around!" Lila said ecstatically. I noted how she was sitting next to Lee, who had his arm on the back of the couch, suspiciously close to her shoulders.

"I know! And apparently I'm not the only one with news…" I trailed off, gazing meaningfully at Lee and Lila. She blushed but didn't say anything.

"Yes, I asked out Lila, now let's go back to questioning Katie," he said, trying to wave the attention back on me and away from his new girlfriend. I smiled, already telling he was going to be good for Lila.

"How did you get him to admit he liked you?" Angelina asked.

I quickly explained how I had coaxed his problems out of him and he had let slip that we couldn't fix our problem because of our respective others.

"Then I said that I wasn't with Lee and it all went from there. But then Kaitlyn walked in and I left so he could deal with her," I said, losing my smile as I thought of her.

"Hey, don't you dare start feeling guilty," Alicia said, noticing my smile fade. "She was horrible to Oliver and all of us, his friends. She's lucky she got him as long as she did." I nodded slowly, agreeing.

Suddenly, the portrait burst open and Kaitlyn stormed in, tears and mascara were trailing down her face. She was still hiccupping from crying, a habit she'd had for as long as I could remember. I would always try to scare her into stopping, usually jumping up from behind a piece of furniture. Again, I shook my head, banishing my memories from my mind. She paused slightly to look at the seven of us before her eyes welled up again and she ran up the stairs. The portrait opened again, this time more calmly, and Oliver entered. He looked tired from his talk with Kaitlyn, but he still smiled when he saw me seated in the chair. He walked over and took the chair next to mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I can't believe I dated her for so long. She's a nightmare!" he said, before grabbing onto my hand and lacing our fingers together. I blushed and smiled brightly.

"Finally you see the light!" Fred exclaimed dramatically. Oliver made a face at him before agreeing.

"I'm sorry guys. I guess I just didn't want to accept that she'd changed," he said, addressing all of us. I nodded, accepting his apology immediately. The others weren't so quick to forgive though.

"I think we deserve a day off from Quidditch, considering how hard you worked us when you were "mad" at Katie," Fred said, smirking deviously. Oliver rolled his eyes before glancing at me. I shrugged, not wanting to be in the middle of their discussion.

"Fine, but just one day. We won't practice tomorrow, but the day after, we're right back on schedule. Got it?" he said, sighing as he had to cut his favorite thing to do. I squeezed his hand gratefully. Now the twins would forgive him wholeheartedly and hopefully without giving him a hard time for being such a jerk.

"Are my ears hearing correctly? Did Oliver Wood just agree to a day without _Quidditch_?" Fred asked wonderingly, checking with Angelina. She nodded, laughing at his antics. "Has Hell frozen over?" he kept on going.

"Oh, shut it before I change my mind," Oliver called lazily, grinning at Fred.

"Fred, better stop when you're ahead," Angelina advised. He nodded, and kept quiet.

"Well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning," Alicia said, as she kissed George and stood up. After making her round of goodnights, she walked upstairs. Angelina shortly followed and then the twins. Which again, left Lila, Lee, Oliver, and I alone.

"So, are you actually dating Lila, or is that another cover-up?"Oliver asked. I smacked his arm, hard. He winced, and released my hand to rub it soothingly. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"For being rude. Lee likes Lila. Now don't ask dumb questions," I scolded, trying to make Lee and Lila feel less awkward.

"Sorry," he mumbled, glaring downwards. I smiled; sometimes that boy was much too cute for his own good.

"I didn't hit you that hard," I said, smirking.

"Katie, you have a really strong arm," Lee interjected. Oliver threw him a grateful glance and Lee smiled in response. "Sorry about the whole mock-dating-Katie-thing," he added, grinning sheepishly. "But who am I to deny a friend in need?" I snorted. "What?"

"You only helped me because I promised to help you with Lila," I said, explaining his sudden goodwill to Oliver. He nodded in understanding.

"I understand that. No worries," he said, settling back in his chair and recapturing my hand.

"Wait, so just like that you aren't mad?" I asked, looking at Lila in confusion. She simply smiled and shrugged, as if to say "Who knows?"

"We both got our girls in the end. What's there to be mad about?" Oliver said grandly. I smiled at that and squeezed his hand.

"Oh, would you kiss her already?" Lee asked in exasperation. "We know you want to."

I blushed again but didn't do anything, waiting for Oliver to make the move. He glared at Lee for a moment before turning to me and raising himself up a little bit, to reach over the arm of the chair. He paused, giving me time to back away, but I inched myself a little further and waited for him to finish the movement. His lips met mine and I saw fireworks. Honestly, through my eyelids, I saw fireworks go off in bright colors. Oliver groaned in annoyance and pressed his lips softly against mine once more before pulling back. The twins were back, sporting matching grins and trying (and failing) to look innocent.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest in annoyance as the fireworks died out.

"Oh yes. We don't do anything without a reason," George said, almost sincerely. I rolled my eyes.

"You have five seconds to disappear before I take back my 'no practice tomorrow' offer," he said calmly, watching as the twins grumbled before waving goodbye and leaving.

"That worked rather well," I commented, grinning at their hasty retreat.

"Maybe I should threaten with more practices from now on," he pondered.

"Do that and I'll dump you," I warned, but it didn't work as well as I had hoped as I was still grinning.

"Really? I don't believe you," he teased.

"As lovely as this is, we're going to bid you goodnight," Lee announced, breaking our little moment.

"Night," I said, getting up to hug Lila. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Alright. Night Oliver," she said. Lee pulled her over to the staircase and kissed her goodnight before they went to their respective rooms.

"We have a lot to talk about," I said as soon as they disappeared.

"I know. I just want to start and say that I'm really sorry about everything. I can't believe that I dated Kaitlyn. You know, when I asked her out, I had actually been meaning to ask you out," he said hesitantly. I gaped at him.

"Excuse me?" I managed to say.

"Yeah, we were at lunch and I had just gathered the courage to walk over and ask you to Hogsmeade, and then George walked over and said something that made you blush. I was already standing by you and I didn't have a backup plan. I hadn't really thought the whole thing out, you see. So I panicked and asked if Kaitlyn would go with me. I guess I was jealous of George," Oliver admitted bashfully, not meeting my gaze.

I was speechless. When I regained the ability to speak, I said the first thing that came into my mind. "There are _so many_ good excuses you could have used instead of resorting to asking Kaitlyn out," I blurted without thinking.

"Oh yeah, like what?" he challenged, smirking at me.

"You need to ask me about Quidditch; wanted to know the time; couldn't find the way to the bathrooms, for heaven's sake!" I exclaimed, laughing at his expression.

"You know I don't do well under pressure!" he retorted, a rosy blush covering his cheeks.

"Okay, I know. But if you didn't even want to ask Kaitlyn out, why didn't you just stop seeing her after that first date?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I don't know. She seemed nice and funny. Someone I could use to get over you. But then she changed somewhere along the way," Oliver said, shrugging. I blinked, taking this new information in.

"So, we could have been dating since last year if it hadn't been for George?" I summarized. He nodded. I rolled me eyes.

"You can be really dense sometimes, you know that?" He looked affronted.

"Please explain," Oliver said dryly.

"Everyone knew that George liked Alicia, except Alicia. How did you not?" I asked.

"I don't know who likes who. I'm kind of busy doing things like captaining a Quidditch team, if you hadn't noticed," Oliver teased.

"Hmm, can't say that I have," I teased back, laughing at his expression.

"You're gonna regret that," he said, before pushing me into the couch and tickling my sides. I wasn't even laughing, simply gasping for air as he attacked me. I surrendered quickly, hating that I was so ticklish.

"I g-give up!"I panted, squirming away from him. He paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Now say that I'm the best captain ever," he commanded, smirking.

"Now you're just fishing for compliments," I huffed, sitting up only for Oliver to pull me into his side, pulling me flush against his side.

"If that's what it takes," he sighed dramatically.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight. Just because we're gonna be dating, does not mean we change how we act while playing. We can't afford that this year," I said decisively. Oliver gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for saying that first. I was afraid that you'd get mad when I yell at you now," he admitted, ducking his head.

"Don't be ridiculous. Quidditch is just as important to me as you," I responded. Oliver raised his head and smiled at me.

"We should probably get to bed," he said regretfully. I nodded, agreeing. We got up and kissed once more before heading our separate ways.

"Oh, Oliver?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"The thing that George said, that made me blush?" He nodded. "It was about my crush on you." He stopped walking, looking surprised and a bit angry. I waved goodnight and walked away to my room.

**There you have it! I apologize if the kiss parts sucked, I am still "Sweet-Sixteen and never been kissed", so you'll have to excuse that. Please review, I could always use some tips on how to write kissing better! Haha, I'm going to stop typing now! Hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Two updates in a month? I have no idea how that happened, but I'm happy! Let me know if you agree.**

**I'm thinking maybe one more chapter to wrap things up in… but that could be completely wrong, simply because I am completely and utterly terrible at ending stories. Maybe it'll be an epilogue. I've never written one of those, so it should be interesting. So, let's see where my writing takes us, shall we? Thanks for sticking with me and this story. **

I closed my door behind me and leaned against it, grinning widely. None of the girls were asleep; rather, they were all piled onto my bed, waiting for details. I rolled my eyes at their eager expressions and went and joined them, pushing Alicia aside so I didn't fall off the bed.

"Can you believe that you're finally dating Oliver Wood?" Alicia asked. I just smiled and shook my head.

"I don't think I've actually wrapped my mind around it. It's going to be weird, but nice, to finally not see Kaitlyn all over him," I said, hugging my pillow tightly to my chest. They all smiled at my obvious happiness.

"We're really happy for you, Kates," Lila added, patting my hand.

"And I'm happy for you! You and Lee are so adorable together," I responded, smirking at her blush. It was true; his height and dark looks complimented her shortness and blonde hair perfectly. And the same with their personalities, Lee was everything loud and exciting and Lila was quiet and thoughtful.

"Shut up, we're talking about you, not me," she said, looking down. I smiled again, but let it go, understanding she was perfectly content not talking about her relationship.

"Do we have to talk about me?" I whined, looking at them. "We've been talking about me since I started liking him. I think we're all talked-out."

They all rolled their eyes, but gave in, for the moment at least. "Night, Katie," they called, as they returned to their respective beds. I crawled out of mine and got ready for bed. By the time I was finished, Lila and Alicia were sound asleep.

"Night, Angie," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Katie," she replied, before turning over and letting sleep take over. I decided to follow suit, and was soon fast asleep.

The next morning I was woken gently by the sunshine's dancing patterns on my face. Groaning, I shifted, trying to dodge the annoying beams of light, before giving up. It was late enough anyway, and I always had a hard time falling back asleep after being woken. I got out of bed and put on a sweatshirt instead of getting dressed. Trudging down the stairs, I was prepared for the common room to be empty, but I was wrong. A lone, brown head was bent over a sheaf of papers.

"Morning," I called quietly, trying not to startle Oliver, but to no avail. He jumped up and tried to hide the papers he was working on. When he saw it was me, Oliver relaxed and sat back down as he placed the papers back on the table.

"Morning, Kates," Oliver said. I walked over and sat next to him, about to start studying what he was working on before his fingers were on my chin, pulling it up so he could kiss me quickly. My cheeks were a soft shade of red, but I smiled brightly. After our morning exchanges were done, I grabbed the papers and leaned into his warm, inviting side. Oliver chuckled and threw an arm around me, drawing me closer. I scanned the papers, quickly noting that they were more Quidditch plays. My lips quirked up into a smile as I once again realized what a Quidditch-obsessed boyfriend I had gotten myself.

"Why are you smiling? The plays are good!" he defended when he misinterpreted my smile.

"Calm down, the plays are fine, fantastic even," I assured him swiftly smiling again as he protected his inventions. "I was just thinking about my taste in men."

"Oh really? And what about your taste in men?" Oliver asked.

"That I only go for the really, really crazy obsessive ones," I murmured, raising my head closer to his. He nodded distractedly, not even becoming offended at my choice of words. His gaze darted from my eyes to my lips and to my eyes again. I smirked before allowing our lips to meet. It was a short kiss, seeing as someone coughed softly to get our attention.

"Sorry to interrupt," Angelina said, smiling brightly at us. Oliver rolled his eyes and then resumed our previous position, me being tucked into his side. Angelina was shortly joined by Fred who kept her very busy trying to convince him not to prank anyone at the moment.

"We really shouldn't push our luck right now," she said, looking at him anxiously. "Why can't we just enjoy our day off from practice today and not worry about incurring anyone's anger today?" He sighed, obviously torn between a brilliant prank and his girlfriend's wishes. In the end, common sense won out, a rare event for a twin, and he relented. Angelina's worried features smoothed out and she leaned back into the couch in relief.

"I swear, Weasley, you're going to be the death of me," she muttered to herself. Fred chose to ignore her words and lounged back, head in her lap and feet strewn out over the edge of the couch. I watched their small exchange with a smile, loving the way they acted like a married couple. Angelina was definitely the one for Fred, I was sure of it. I glanced at Oliver, wondering where this relationship was going to go and saw that he too was studying the couple quizzically. He caught my gaze and flashed me a broad smile that made my breath catch in my throat. I snuggled closer into Oliver's side, and tugged his hand to get his attention.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I suggested, wanting to give Angelina and Fred a little bit of quiet time. With our group, it was a bit hard to come by. He nodded and we stood. We both still needed to get dressed, so we left to do that and met back downstairs when we were done. Oliver grasped my hand as we walked towards the doors that led to the outside. There was no one outside at all, which didn't surprise me much. Most people weren't awake this early on a Sunday. We walked down to the Black Lake and sat by the shore, once again with me leaning against Oliver.

"I'm really glad we stopped being stupid and finally got together," I admitted softly, staring out at the water. Oliver's chuckles vibrated through my body.

"I agree," he said, and kissed the top of my head. We didn't talk for a while, but there wasn't a need to. We just sat there and enjoyed each other and the quiet. Eventually, the moment was broken by a loud, rumbling noise that came from Oliver's stomach.

"Guess we'd better go get some breakfast?" I asked, grinning up at Oliver's sheepish expression.

"That sounds nice," he said as he stood up and offered me a hand. We trekked back up to the school and went to the Great Hall. Everyone was already there, and that included Kaitlyn. She steadfastly avoided any eye contact with anyone except her few friends who were playing watchdog, snapping at anyone who came too close to their queen. I almost laughed, picturing this happening in a different circumstance, with Kaitlyn and I still being best friends, and Oliver not the boyfriend who just broken up with her. We would have stolen a gallon of chocolate ice cream from the kitchens (or our own kitchen, if we were at home) and hidden in one of our rooms, curled up in bed with a list of the ex's faults to recite and the ice cream to eat. While I had been inexperienced at the dating aspect of a social life, Kaitlyn had excelled, having at least three or four boyfriends before Oliver. Now, I couldn't imagine her eating unwarranted calories.

Oliver followed my gaze and rolled his eyes, "It's as if I murdered something of hers," he scoffed, referencing the way the girls instantly zoned in on Oliver and looked ready to kill. "I will never understand girls." I laughed.

"And we will never understand you guys, so it's even," I replied, before tugging on his hand to join our friends.

"Us guys are not that hard to understand!" he protested, as he took a seat next to Fred.

"I second that. All we want is a beautiful girlfriend and someone to prank," Fred said, adding to the conversation. "Which I have," he said, looking at Angelina. She snorted, but looked happy. She loved it when Fred complimented her.

"Well, not quite for every man. I just need a beautiful girlfriend and a Quidditch pitch and I'm set," Oliver clarified. I rolled my eyes.

"Then why do you make everything so complicated? People say girls are, but it's really you guys," Alicia piped up.

Before a whole fight could escalate from here, Lila took control of the situation. "I think that to both sides, what we do makes perfect sense, but because guys and girls think differently, the message doesn't always make sense to the others," she said, trying to play neutral. Everyone looked at her and nodded.

"Why do you always make sense?" Alicia grumbled good-naturedly. Lila shrugged and kept on eating. We all ate together, planning the day. The twins were going to be doing some "homework", but no one believed them. Alicia and Angelina just kept quiet and smiled, knowing they could never stop them and, besides, they wouldn't. Not letting the twins prank would just be cruel. Oliver decided to get some practice on his own, and I volunteered to go with him. Lila and Lee were going to go do something on their own, and Alicia and Angie were going to relax in our room. We broke into our little groups, and Oliver and I left for the pitch.

As soon as we were up in the air, I was reminded of the day before, when Oliver and I had been flying together. Now, there were different circumstances, but the way we played didn't change. We were both playing to beat each other; whatever happened out of the pitch didn't affect our playing.

"Yes!"I cried, after I had feinted to the right and dodged underneath Oliver's eyesight, to come and score behind him.

"Cheap shot," he muttered, but grinned. I stuck out my tongue.

"You're just jealous at how amazing I am at Quidditch," I teased. He rolled his eyes but gently eased his broom to approach me.

"I'm not jealous, but I can appreciate how gifted my girlfriend is at this," he said, bringing his broom to a stop next to mine. I smiled at his flattery.

"Thank you," I murmured, drifting a tiny bit closer to him. He smiled at my slight movement and lowered his head to my height. Oliver's lips brushed mine and I suddenly realized I could kiss him all day. That made me smile slightly. We stayed like that until I tried to move closer and realized we were still in the air.

"Okay, we should probably be done for today," I said, trying to regain coherent thoughts. He nodded slowly, before flying down to the ground. I laughed and followed, not even trying to beat him, with his head start. We walked back to the common room to see who was there. It was almost empty, the exception being George. He was sitting in the middle of the room, looking at his watch. Oliver tried to call a "hello", but George waved a hand harshly, signaling us to stay quiet. We did so, taking a seat on the couch across from him. I wanted to see what this was about, and Oliver seemed to agree, because we sat silently for five minutes before Fred came racing into the room, gasping heavily but grinning.

"That was amazing," he panted.

"But it took you eleven minutes," George protested. "That means I won!"

"Wait, what did you guys do?" I asked, looking back and forth from each twin.

"We decided to see who could run down to the prefect's bathroom and throw in a firework faster. I did mine in nine minutes," George explained, grinning.

"Yeah, but-" Fred started.

"How did you even get into the prefect's bathroom?" I asked curiously. Instead of giving me a response, they just gave me an identical, mischievous look. I grimaced and leaned back on Oliver. "Remind me to never make them mad," I muttered to Oliver. He nodded gravely. The twins were now arguing over who was their bet. Oliver and I tuned them out.

"Today was nice. I like Quidditch," I said absently as I watched the fire dance in the fireplace. Oliver chuckled at my redundant phrase. After a little while of just sitting in Oliver's arms, I almost had fallen asleep as Angelina and Alicia walked downstairs.

"What are they arguing about?" Alicia asked, observing the twins as she sat next to me.

"Who won their little prank contest," Oliver informed them. The girls rolled their eyes at their respective others.

"Well, I'm hungry. Anyone want to go get some lunch with me?" Alicia asked, directing her question mainly to her still-fighting boyfriend. It worked; he instantly turned to her and nodded.

"If you walk away, it means I won!" Fred called as George walked away with Alicia. He simply made a rude hand gesture behind his back and continued walking.

Fred was happy that he "won". Angelina looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't call that winning, Fred," Oliver tried to help.

"What do you mean? He walked away, therefore I win!" Fred said, confused. I rolled my eyes this time, not believing how dense he could be.

"Yeah, you might have won a dumb prank, but George made his girlfriend happy. I'd call that really winning," I added, looking pointedly at Angelina. Fred looked at her and gulped.

"How about some food, Ange? We could go to the kitchen and get your favorite ice cream," he tried to bribe his way out of a fight. She rolled her eyes, but stood and let him lead her out of the room.

"What about you, are you hungry?" Oliver asked. I shook my head.

"I'm just tired," I said, trying to stifle a yawn that made my point. He nodded and leaned back further into the couch. "No, you can still go eat," I said when I saw that he wasn't going to move.

"It's okay. I'm not terribly hungry. I can always go grab something from the kitchen later," he said, shrugging. I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Now, sleep. I'll protect you from the twins when they come back," Oliver said, grinning. I nodded before drifting off.

**There it is! Hope you liked it. And if you did, please leave a review! I get a ton of favorites and alerts, but not as many reviews. **

**Allie**


	11. Chapter 10

**I was really disappointed with the feedback I got with the last chapter. Personally, I thought it was one of my best chapters, but apparently not. I'm not terribly confident in my writing, and getting barely any reviews doesn't help. So please leave a review! It'd make my day.**

"Katie, wake up!" A voice demanded my attention. I groaned and shied away from the grating voice. "If you don't get up in five seconds, I'm getting the twins. They're much more inventive than I am." My eyes blinked open to sleepily glare at Lila, who was now threatening me. "Oh, good. You're up," she said, smiling at me.

"You're evil," I muttered.

"Maybe so, but do you really want to sleep in and miss your boyfriend's graduation day? Besides, I heard he has something planned for you, before the whole graduation begins," she added. I sat upright hurriedly and swung my feet out of bed.

"I forgot about that," I groaned. I didn't want to accept that Oliver was graduating. After school ended, we'd rarely see each other. It didn't help that he'd been signed as a reserve keeper on Puddlemere United, which meant that he'd be busy all of summer as well. Not that that was a bad thing, I was ecstatic that he was signed; it had been his dream since he was a toddler to play professional. "Wait, did you say he has something planned?"

She nodded. "You'd better hurry and get dressed. He's getting rather impatient down there, and I believe he doesn't care if you're in pajamas or clothes." I rolled my eyes, but was pleased. We hadn't done anything special or romantic in ages, with exams and everything going on. I got dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

"There you are," Oliver said, rising from the couch when he spotted me.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware we were doing anything today," I replied, reaching up to peck him on the lips quickly.

"It's a surprise. Lila didn't say anything, did she?" he asked worriedly.

"No, nothing. Don't worry," I said and smiled up at him. Oliver looked relieved and laced his hand through mine.

"Well, then let's go!" he exclaimed. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked out of the common room and down the hallway.

"That is part of the surprise," he said, smiling down at me. Normally I would have questioned him until he gave up and told me, but I was intrigued. So instead, I gave a little sigh and stayed quiet. He grinned again at my reaction but didn't say anything else. Soon enough, I realized that we were heading outside. We exited the castle and kept on walking. As we approached the lake, I saw a little picnic set up, complete with a checkered blanket and all of my breakfast favorites. I looked at Oliver and smiled. He was gauging my reaction carefully, trying to see if I liked it. I reached up and kissed him.

"When did you have time to plan this?" I asked.

"It wasn't that hard," he said and shrugged. I smiled again. We sat down and started eating and talking, making sure to keep away from the topic of the day's approaching activities. "So, how was it?" he asked when we finished eating.

"It was wonderful. Thank you, Ollie," I said before shifting my position to rest my head in his lap.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet. You can't fall asleep," he protested, and jiggled his leg to get me back up.

I grumbled, but sat back up, wondering what else he could possibly have planned.

"Thank you," he huffed at my reluctance. I smiled brightly at him, trying to show I was ready now. He smiled in response and dug into the now empty basket. Apparently it wasn't so empty though, because now he had a small box clasped in his hand. I hesitated, wondering what could be in the box. "Calm down," he said, when he saw my face. "I am not proposing to you." I let out a slight breath of relief and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"Katie, I know that it's going to be hard, with you still in school and me with Quidditch. But I wanted to give you something to remind you that we're going to make it," he said, sounding a little bashful. I nodded, agreeing that we're going to make it and showing he should continue. "And, since I'm absolute rubbish with gifts and everything, this is the best I could come up with." He opened the box and presented it to me, his cheeks slightly flushed as if he was embarrassed. I peered into it, studying the small pendant resting on a little puff of fabric. My breath caught when I realized what I was looking at.

"If you don't like it, I can get something else," Oliver started saying quickly.

"No, I love it!"I protested, and I put my hand over his and gave it a squeeze of reassurance. The gift was a pendant of the Puddlemere United's emblem, two crossed golden bulrushes. The chain was gold, to match the bulrushes, and the background behind the bulrushes was a dark blue, matching the team's color. I honestly wouldn't expect anything less from Oliver. "It's perfect," I said. "Put it on me?" He nodded and took it from the box. I turned around and pulled my hair to the side so he could fasten the necklace.

"I really do love it. Thank you," I said again. Oliver nodded, he looked very happy I liked the gift. "I was going to wait until after the ceremony to give you yours, but I might as well do it now. It's up in my room though. Should we cut our picnic short to go get it?" I asked.

"Yes, we should," Oliver agreed. I helped him fold the blanket and put it in the basket. Although I offered to carry the basket, he refused.

"You're much too old-fashioned. I'm perfectly capable of carrying a basket," I complained as we started walking.

"I know you are," Oliver replied. "But I like doing things for you." I didn't have a response to that, so I just linked our hands and kept quiet on the way back to the castle. As we were walking through the hallways, I noticed that it was unusually quiet. Everyone was either sleeping late, or making their private goodbyes now, like Oliver and I. The common room was thankfully quite empty. I made Oliver sit on the couch and ran up to retrieve my present for him. Suddenly, I was worried that he wouldn't like it. I had actually put a long thought into coming up with the gift and hoped he like it. It was magical picture frame that shifted pictures every few seconds. They were mostly of Oliver and I, but a few of our whole group. Each picture had a quote, either one that someone in the picture had said, or a famous one that fit the scene. I clutched the wrapped box to my chest anxiously.

"Calm down, Katie. He's going to love it," Alicia said from her bed. I looked up, startled. I hadn't seen her when I had rushed into the room.

"Are you sure?" I double-checked worriedly.

"He will. And even if he didn't, it's coming from you, which means he'd love it anyway. You can do no wrong, to him. Except on the pitch," she added, grinning. I rolled my eyes, but I was grateful for her input.

"You're the best, Lich," I said, before slipping out of the door and back downstairs.

"I know!" she yelled after me. I smiled at her words.

Oliver was sitting right where I had left him. The room was still empty, which I was glad for. I didn't want anyone else to witness Oliver's reaction to my gift.

"Took you long enough," he teased as he stood up.

"I had to find it first! It was hidden from the other girls," I admitted. He smiled at me, before looking expectantly at the package in my arms. "Oh! Here you go," I said, blushing as I handed it over to him. We sat back down onto the couch and I waited for him to open it.

"Come on, you don't need to save the paper," I exclaimed, nerves getting the best of me as he carefully undid the tape. He smirked at my rush to have him open it, but did so anyway. When he saw it, he just stared for a moment, watching the pictures change. I was biting my lip nervously, waiting for a reaction.

"Kates, this is amazing," he breathed, still staring at it. I let out a sigh of relief, which caught his attention. "Did you think I wasn't going to like it?" he asked, dropping his gaze from the pictures.

"I wasn't sure," I admitted.

"Well, I love it. Now I feel bad though, your gift is so much more thoughtful than the necklace," he whined. "You always have to outdo me." I smirked.

"It's a gift. But seriously, I love the necklace," I said, touching the necklace as I spoke.

"I'm glad," Oliver replied. He was about to lean forward and kiss me, but there was a sudden flurry of activity as people flew down the stairs.

"Morning lovebirds!" Fred called cheerfully. George was right behind him, followed by Alicia. Oliver groaned, but I just smiled. The twins can't help but be themselves, so you might as well just go with it.

"Morning, Fred," I responded. "Where's Angie?"

"She went to get breakfast, and I am about to join her," he answered, and left without another word. I smiled at Fred's odd behavior.

"Katie, I like that color on your necklace," Alicia started to say as she moved closer. Then she noticed what was on it. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked, starting to laugh. I nodded, but my hand reached up to curl around the necklace defensively. "Oh, calm down. I like it. And honestly, I didn't expect anything else from our lovely captain." Oliver didn't know whether to look insulted or glad she approved of his gift. I squeezed his hand and he settled for smiling at Alicia.

"Well, we're going to get some breakfast too. See you later," George said, tugging on Alicia's hand. We spent the time alone talking, somewhat broaching on the subject of the advancing summer.

"I do get days off. We could go out and do something fun," he suggested.

"You'd have to apparate to my house," I said, thinking it through.

"I can do that," he reassured me. I nodded and settled back against Oliver's side. I tucked my legs under me and waited for Oliver to reach his arm and tug me slightly closer. He did so, and I relaxed into his hold.

"I'm going to miss this," I said quietly.

"I know. I am too. But just think, when you're done with school, we'll see each other a lot more," he reminded me. I smiled and nodded.

"I know. But a year is a long time. You're going to be a famous Quidditch player who could have any girl he wants. It's a little hard to think about," I admitted, burrowing my head further into his side to avoid what he was going to say next.

"I don't want any girl but you, Kates," Oliver said earnestly. He shifted so I was looking him in the eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're the only one for me," he said softly, his eyes glancing downwards for a second before they flashed back up to mine. I blushed at his words. "Believe me yet?" he asked. My look turned playful.

"Hmm… I might need a little convincing," I said, hoping he'd get the hint. He did, he closed the gap and kissed me softly.

"Oh! I'm sorry," a voice interrupted. Oliver groaned before looking up and the person. It was Angelina and Fred. "McGonagall is rounding up all of the students for the ceremony." Oliver groaned again, slumping into the couch.

"Come on," I laughed. "This will be fun. You get to see your family soon," I coaxed. He sat up and let me pull him up from the couch. He left with one last kiss and a wave. I sat back on the couch and let Angelina examine my necklace.

"For Oliver, this is pretty thoughtful. Now you'll always think of him when you look at it," she mused.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised. I'm just really glad that he liked the pictures," I said.

"It is a pretty cool idea," Angelina said.

"Thanks. What time is it now?" I asked.

"It's almost ten," Fred answered me.

"Okay, and we need to be outside at noon, right?" I asked. They nodded.

"How are you holding up with this? It's a pretty big deal," Angelina said gently.

"I know. We've talked about it. We're going to make it work. This summer, we'll have dates when we can, and we'll write during school. And he'll try to come to Hogsmeade trips," I answered.

"That sounds good," she replied. I nodded and then we were quiet.

"This is boring," Fred announced after a few minutes of silence. "We should do something."

"Like what?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Play exploding snap?" Angelina and I exchanged glances before agreeing. We didn't have anything better to do.

We played for over an hour before George and Alicia joined us. George instantly wanted to play. We let him play with Fred and sat that round out. Before we knew it, it was nearly noon. Fred and George packed up their game and we left to get seats outside. It was totally transformed from this morning when I was out there. There were a lot of chairs, and a large platform, for the students to walk across. When we sat down, I was looking around for Oliver. Soon, the seats were filled with family and friends and it was starting. I caught Oliver's eye and he sent me a huge smile. I waved in response. The ceremony was a fast blur. I vaguely remember Oliver crossing the stage and shaking Dumbledore's and McGonagall's hands. Then it was over and Oliver was beside me, tugging my arm to drag me to his family.

"Congratulations, dear," Mrs. Wood said, hugging Oliver tightly.

"Thanks, Mum," he said, hugging her back.

"I'm proud of you," his father said, giving him a slap on the back.

"Never thought I'd see the day you graduated," Christopher, Oliver's older brother said, smiling.

Oliver rolled his eyes, but pulled his brother in for a quick hug anyway.

"How are you doing, Katie?" Mrs. Wood asked me.

"I'm doing okay," I said, not wanting to admit how real the ceremony had made everything.

"You know you're more than welcome to come and stay with us for a while, during the summer. We could always find something to do while Oliver's working, if you don't mind being with an old woman, that is," she said teasingly.

"I'd love that, Mrs. Wood, and you are not old," I replied. She smiled again.

"You did pick a good one, Oliver," she said, as she gave me a hug. "A bit on the thin side, but nothing I can't fix with a few good meals."

"Please, I don't think Katie can gain weight no matter what she eats. She eats at least as much as I do," Oliver protested, then hissed as I elbowed him.

"That is not polite, Oliver," she scolded as Christopher laughed at him.

"I think I figured that out," he said as he rubbed his side and glared at me. I smiled back innocently. The family moved on to socialize a bit and Oliver and I were alone.

"Kates, I just wanted to say that you're so amazing, and you don't have to worry about us drifting apart at all. You're stuck with me," Oliver said, smiling slightly at his own words.

I stretched up on my tiptoes and whispered, "I'm okay with that." Then I kissed him and realized that we were going to make it.

**I can't believe it's done! Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story. I know it's been a long time, so thank you! Feedback is much appreciated!**

**Allie**


	12. Sequel

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I have a sequel up for this story! It's called Unexpected Surprise, so go check it out! Reviews make my day, and I know I haven't updated it in a while, but hopefully some reviews will inspire me! (Hint, hint) Anyways, just wanted to put that out there! Have a wonderful day.

Allie


End file.
